Doom 1 - Episode 1 - Map 1
Doom 1 - Episode 1 - Map 1 or D1E1M1 is a Multiplayer level. There is no in-game name for this level, the name comes from documentation included with the file. This is the first level made by Andy House, designed to be vaguely similar in geometry to E1M1: Hangar from Doom. As the level just was compiled with BSP, there are no lights in the level, nor was the VIS done which means numerous visual errors can occur. Spawn Locations * 4 Pillars Room, side near window to Main Courtyard, opposite side from doorway to '' Water Alcove Room''. * Main corridor of Dual Window Room. * Side room of Slanted Platforms Room. * '' Water Alcove Room'', opposite side from ledge. * 2 Pillar Room, upper floor. * Main Courtyard, upper floor. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Upper floor platform of 2 Pillar Room. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Alcove of '' Water Alcove Room''. * Nailgun - 4 Pillar Room, between doorways leading to 2 Pillar Room and '' Water Alcove Room''. * Super Nailgun - Alcove of side room of Slanted Platforms Room. * Rocket Launcher - Dual Window Room, far side from Main Courtyard. * Thunderbolt - Upper floor of Main Courtyard, middle of room. Powerups * Quad Damage - Water of Main Courtyard. * Pentagram of Protection - 2 Pillar Room, alcove overlooking Main Courtyard. * Ring of Shadows - Middle of courtyard in 2 Pillar Room section. * Green Armor - Courtyard of 2 Pillar Room, side opposite doorway leading to Main Courtyard. * Yellow Armor - Upper floor of Main Courtyard, far side from 4 Pillar Room. Room-By-Room Summarization Main Courtyard * Quad Damage in Water. * Yellow Armor on upper floor, far side from 4 Pillar Room. * Thunderbolt on upper floor, middle of room. * Water covers the lower portion of the room, including several holes that allows the player to fall to the skybox surrounding the level. 4 Pillar Room * Nailgun between doorways leading to 2 Pillar Room and '' Water Alcove Room''. * 3 Cells, 2''' beside doorway leading to '' '''Water Alcove Room'', 1''' on opposite side next to Main Courtyard window. * '''Three 25 Health, one beside each pillar besides the one leading to '' Water Alcove Room''. * 4 Radioactive Containers, 1''' beside each pillar. * Pool of '''Water in middle of room leads to Courtyard. 2 Pillar Room * Pentagram of Protection on alcove overlooking Main Courtyard. * Ring of Shadows in middle of courtyard. * Green Armor in courtyard, side opposite doorway leading to Main Courtyard. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun on upper floor platform. * 6 Shells, 3''' on each side of the staircase. * '''6 Nails in courtyard, 3''' on each side on far side from 4 Pillar Room. * '''Three 25 Health on the lower floor, two on the side towards the "start" in the 4 Pillar Room, one on the opposite side. * Two 25 Health beside Green Armor. * 2 Radioactive Containers on ledge overlooking Main Courtyard. 'Water' Alcove Room * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in alcove. * Shells in alcove. * 3 Shells on ledge opposite wall beside Main Courtyard. * 25 Health in alcove. * Two 25 Health on ledge opposite wall beside Main Courtyard. Slanted Platforms Room * Super Nailgun in alcove of side room. * 4 Nails in Water corridor leading to Main Courtyard. * 4 Rockets on main pathway between '' Water Alcove Room'' and Dual Window Room. * Water below main portion of room, has corridor leading to Main Courtyard. * 3 Radioactive Containers in side room. Dual Window Room * Rocket Launcher on far side from Main Courtyard. * 2 Shells, 1''' on each side from the main corridor. * '''Two 25 Health on near side from Main Courtyard. * 2 Radioactive Containers, 1 on each side from the main corridor. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-8 Quake levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:Doom inspired levels Category:Runic levels